A Job Well Done
by KJmom
Summary: Prequel to Worth the Wait. The conversation that started it all.  Harry isn't physically in this, but since it's Snarry PreSlash, I'm putting it here to  hopefully  avoid confusion.


**A/N: This is a prequel to Worth the Wait. Though Harry makes no physical appearance in this, it is still Snarry, I promise. We'll consider it Pre-PreSlash, k? I own absolutely nothing (really). Hugs to Lori for the beta! Hope you enjoy.**

"Draco, I allowed you to stay after class so that you could master your Draught of Peace, not so that you could stare off into space."

Severus leaned back in his chair, grunting when his back popped. He had cancelled a tutoring session with Potter to let Draco stay, and he was not overly pleased about it. He did like spending time with his godson, even more so, when he considered the fact that he was the only older male taking an active role in the boy's life. But, he _enjoyed_ his evenings with the Potter brat.

He supposed he could have just let them both stay, but he did not feel up to listening to their bickering. And, well, his time with Potter was his own, and he wished not to share that with anyone.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I just- I have a lot on my mind."

Sighing, and knowing there was no way to extricate himself from asking, Severus spoke.

"What is weighing on your mind?"

A year ago, Severus could sympathize with Draco's worries. They had, after all, been legitimate concerns. But, now? Severus was not one to enjoy, or willingly deal with, teenaged angst.

Draco carefully laid his stirring rod on his work table, and sat down. He seemed to consider whether or not to answer, but much to Severus' chagrin, he opened his mouth.

"I was wondering, Professor, if you think it's alright for one boy to like another boy. I know what my father always said, but I am beginning to realize he wasn't always right."

Of all the questions he could have asked, of all the problems he could have had, none would have hit home quite like this one. Severus knew how Lucius would have answered the question. But, Severus had vowed to be honest with, and supportive of the boy.

"Draco, you cannot control to whom you are attracted. I would, however, recommend the use of discretion. Young people can be very cruel, and while it is a perfectly acceptable lifestyle in the adult world, your status as a pure blood and previous Death Eater will only ensure taunts from your classmates, should you openly involve yourself with another boy."

Looking up at Severus, Draco smiled tightly, "Yeah, and he's quite famous, I can't imagine how his adoring public would take to the news that he is allowing a Death Eater to defile him."

For a moment, Severus' heart refused to beat, and his lungs would not expand to take in much needed air.

"And, he is, well, you've seen him. How could anyone _not_ want to get their hands on him? But, sometimes I wonder if it's even worth it. The reporters will have a field day, and my father - oh Merlin, I don't even want to _think_ about what my father would say."

Gritting his teeth, and quelling the impulse to tell Draco to keep his hands _off_ the boy, Severus asked, "Are you interested in a long-term -"

Chortling, Draco said, "Oh no, nothing like that. I know what's expected of me, and I intend to fulfill that duty. It might not be exactly the way my father would like, but he _will_ get his grandchild. I just can't get the bloke out of my head. I know it's so fucked up -"

"Language, Draco."

"Sorry. There's a certain appeal to fu - having sex with someone so passionate, even if it's mostly been directed toward me in the form of hatred. But, Merlin, the way his eyes flash, especially when he's laying into me about something…"

Or, the way they narrowed, as he stretched up to meet Severus to eye to eye, such a deep, bottomless green…

"And he never backs down, anger and defiance wrapped around every word that comes out of his mouth…"

That soft, wicked mouth…

"He's really fit too, have you seen him in a pair of well-fitting denims? Granted, he doesn't have many that fit right, but there's this one pair he wears, faded, holes in the knees, and one just starting in the crotch. Merlin, the dreams I've had about that little hole…"

Severus had also observed the hole, and had been, several times, tempted to spell it just a bit larger.

"And, he's so brave, you know? Watching him face the Dark Lord… Gods, he didn't even _flinch_."

Severus hadn't been there to witness that victory, but he wished he had been. His mind had conjured many images of the moment the Dark Lord died, and in every one of them, Harry had stood tall and proud, wielding his wand as if it were a sword - fierce, brave, loyal, and so beautifully deadly.

"His power just rolls off him in waves…"

Yes, at times, it was almost overwhelming. The last time they'd had a disagreement, Severus had almost been able to taste the magic in the air.

The almost dreamy quality of Draco's voice changed, and as if he was simply speaking of something as mundane as the weather, he said, "But, as we both know, there are certain things expected of me. So, it isn't like I can lay claim to him permanently. Still though, we have a few months before I have to face those expectations."

Grinning devilishly, Draco started loading his belongings into his bag.

"Maybe I can work on the potion some other time? I should really get back to our rooms. I'm sure Potter and Granger are waiting for me. We usually study together at night. It would be nice if Granger decided to entomb herself in the library tonight. I like it best when it's just the two of us, alone, curled up on that huge sofa. Did you know that Potter rarely wears a shirt once he's in for the night? All that lovely, tanned, muscled skin on display."

Severus could just imagine - nicely formed pectorals, deeply ribbed abdomen, sun kissed skin pulled taut over broadening shoulders, a light trail of hair, circling dark, peaked nipples, and leading down into the top of his trousers. It would point directly to a large bulge beginning to strain against-

"Professor?" Draco waved his hand in front of Severus' face.

"Sorry, Draco, I was-"

"Yeah." And that smirk was taunting Severus, daring him to say what he'd been thinking.

"Very well, we will schedule another time for you to perfect that potion."

Though he hated the thought of sending Draco to the Potter he had just been envisioning, he really needed to be alone for a while. He needed to collect and sort through his thoughts. He also needed to take care of a more pressing issue, the throbbing in his groin.

X.X

Draco stepped confidently from the classroom, and congratulated himself on a job well done. It had been rather difficult to produce the palpable desire he'd presented to Snape, but he'd managed. And, everything he'd said was true, or mostly true. He really hadn't had any dreams about the hole in Potter's denims, but he'd most certainly noticed. If Draco wasn't absolutely sure that he preferred a delicate female body over a hard male body…

But, that was neither here nor there, because he _didn't _like blokes, and Potter only had eyes for Snape. They deserved each other. Oh, neither one of them would make it easy on the other, but he figured it was what they both needed. They'd spent so long suffering, that an easy, quiet life would only bore them. Draco could easily picture them arguing heatedly, then fucking with just as much passion.

Whistling happily, Draco almost skipped to the tower he shared with Potter and Granger. He'd done such a nice thing, he thought he was owed a night of mercilessly insulting his two favorite Gryffindors. And just maybe, after Potter buggered off for the night, he might be able to spend some quality time with Granger.


End file.
